


Imprisonment

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Dark Comedy, Everyone Has Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden, Gay Sex, Humor, It Gets Worse, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe eventually these dudes will be happy, Multi, Plot Twists, Prison, Psychological Drama, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Then it gets better?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Good men are locked up, only to be swallowed by the malevolence of their mistakes.Thomas Winters is innocent, but if he stays in prison any longer he might just have to rethink never committing a crime.Hot men, drama on a high school level, bruised fists and the dangerous seduction of a love behind bars.





	1. Don't Eat The Meat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back ;) better than ever

 Monday, June 5th

11:30 P.M.

  Newt scanned the dimly lit room, bringing his knees up to his chest as the entirety of the cells took a beating of rain, enlightened by the constant roam of thunder and lightning. In a way, the trembling of the very walls was a comfort. Maybe they would break apart and knock him out. At least then he would be able to sleep. 

   Even as he lied back against the flat pillow and the scratchy sheets, he found himself relaxing to the battering of the storm. He longed to touch the cascaded ground, to feel his hands cleansed of any sin with the miracle that a cloud brought.

  The gust of wind was nothing to cover the sudden moans from a bunk. In the timid room were three rows of three, each sleeping two; though even with the illumination of lightning he couldn't quite tell where the lewd gasps were born. He raised a brow with a frustrated sigh, lifting his head momentarily as he listened to the rocking of a stiff mattress. Whoever was getting dicked, was clearly enjoying it. He found a small sense of relief that it wasn't forced.

Still. Couldn't they fuck in the showers like everyone else?

  He closed his eyes despite the free show the men were giving to anyone near. The head of the lights above flickered, and he bit his lip as he situated himself back into a comfortable position.

This was so fucked.

  Clearing his throat for no real reason, Newt imagined himself in that position. He had arrived a mere few days ago, and to his surprise people weren't all about rape in here, at least not yet. Part of him wanted to find someone to give him the same release, though he wasn't desperate enough for that. Instead, he'd lower his hands into his pants and begin to stroke down his length in time to the clear thrusts the other inmate was giving. He wasn't about to ride guilt when he was this close to cumming from sounds alone. When a man needed release, he needed the damn release.

"Shit Gal-" a familiar voice let out with a gasp of air, and suddenly Newt's hand burnt his skin before he could pull it from his pants.

  He'd totally just stroked himself to the guy who had spit in his food that morning. His boyfriend, one who had appeared at least semi apologetic at first, had later threatened him for stepping on his shoe.

  Would he let this stop him from finishing?

No. Newt was in prison, and his sense of self wouldn't be ruined because he found the moans of an asshole hot. He'd dated plenty anyways, and these guys were fit as hell. Not like a prince charming would come over to bend him in half against the bed.

Now there was a thought.

 

Tuesday, June 6th

12:00 P.M.

  "Alright, come on prince charming," a guard pulled at Thomas' arm, her brown eyes holding a bit of amusement at the inmate's state. He didn't look like anyone who would dirty his hands, but pretty faces lied all the time. His lips pursed tightly, and his shoulders tensed as he was led past a security door. They passed a large room, two stair cases on either side that led to a higher plane of benches and tables.

  Many of the inmate's were feasting on plain bread and buckets worth of beans. He wasn't sure what frightened him more; the idea of never eating pizza again, or the fact many faces turned to look at him with a mixture of expressions. The woman gave Thomas a soft sigh,"Kid, I'm going to give you some advice. Don't sit next to anyone you think could take you, and don't eat the meat."

"Thanks-" Thomas finally muttered, a little lost as he tried to scan the safest option," I think."

The guard gave him one last look, one that almost appeared empathetic. It worried him more. If a guard felt empathy, it meant he was completely fucking screwed.

  After the intial parting, Thomas scratched at his neck with anxiety. The brown rags he was wearing didn't help him feel anymore at home. He casually, at least he hoped it seemed that way, walked along the tiled floor to the line, where some men complained about the lack of salt. His brown eyes widened when he lifted his tray to receive more mashed potatoes than he needed. It was combined with what appeared to be chicken steak. Now that couldn't be so bad, could it? He'd only heard horror stories of the meals here.

Clenching both hands to his tray, he took to finding a seat. He felt like he was in highschool again, but instead of rejection he might just start a fight. He took in a deep breath and moved forward to find a seat in the far back, leant against the wall.

His tray still didn't look appetizing as he sat, his stomach churning in fits of nerves.

"What do we have here?" A sudden voice interrupted his inner monologue of insults of the place, and he looked up to see a dark skinned man taking a seat beside someone with pale skin, his signature mark of sharp eyebrows.

   "Fresh meat for you Alby" Eyebrows remarked, a small smirk playing at his lips.

Thomas licked his lips out of habit, leaning back from the table," I wasn't aware it was that obvious."

He'd once been told you could never appear too vulnerable in prison to save ass; but you also couldn't be too confident or someone would take the challenge. It was a balance he had no idea how to hold.

"You've got the little lost puppy dog face," Alby informed, picking at his chicken steak with the plastic fork," Not a face to have when you're here kid."

   "Not a kid," Thomas said, immediately regretting the fact he had spoken up. Why was he already making mistakes? Half of him expected the guy to face slam him into his food. To his surprise, Alby cracked a wide smile.

"Okay, what's your name then?"

The burnette bit his lip," Thomas."

   Eyebrows leaned forward with interest," I'm Gally, and this big ol' brute here is Alby."

Gally and Alby. Shouldn't be too hard to remember, though he wasn't sure he wanted too. He watched Alby wrap an arm around the man's shoulder with a chuckle," I'm not as bad as some people. Take it from me, you'll want to stay close if you aren't interested in getting banged by the load over there," he gestured to a large group of men, who still had their gaze fixated at their table.

  "Wh-" he furrowed his brows," I don't want to join a gang."

Gally burst out laughing,"Gang? Dude, stop being such a stiff. We're just a group of guys who hang out to keep any strays from grabbing on to the newbies."

As he said it, a younger man took a place beside Gally. He looked barely over the age of sixteen, his curly hair cut short but still somehow finding a way to appear nappy.

"Fresh meat," he whispered to himself.

"This is Thomas," Alby informed, and he lifted his gaze suddenly as someone passed. "Newt! Sit down."

  Thomas lifted his line of sight, his eyes widening slightly at the blonde, devishly handsome man. Well, he was certainly a looker, though his nerves kept him from looking for too long. He moved to take in his food again, still listening to the men intently.

  "I'm sorry, I thought we were bloody finished after you spit in my food and threatened to slam me into a shredder," the blonde barked with clear annoyance. Thomas directed his gaze back, taken by shock of his confidence towards the larger men.

That... And he was British.

What was this guy doing in an American prison?

"We were joking around," Gally said, putting a hand under his own chin,"Come on. Sit and meet the new guy. Chuck stop chewing on the fork."

  Chuck, the curly haired boy, dropped his fork with a sigh. He mummbled something incoherent and moved to try some of the milk he'd received. Have to get that vitamin D, though he figured for some men here that meant something else entirely.

Newt squinted his eyes, only to seem a bit surprised by the fact their was a new guy. He gave Thomas a quick glance, before taking a seat beside him," You look so out of place," Newt informed under his breath.

Thomas raised a brow," Says the guy who probably modeled before this."

As he said it, Newt had brought the carton of milk to his lips, only to nearly choke in reply. He turned on the burnette with wide eyes," Excuse me? You've been here five seconds and you're already trying to start something?"

  Gally chuckled, leaning forward to whisper something in Alby's ear who smiled in reply.

Thomas sat back,"I... Wasn't trying to do anything."

Newt was already standing up though, letting out a huff of breath," Flirt with me again and I cut out your tongue," he said, turning abruptly before leaving the vincinity.

   Thomas' jaw dropped. What had just happened again?

"Don't mind him," Alby said suddenly, watching as the blonde left," He doesn't like people much."

Thomas stared off with furrowed brows. He was in prison, so he shouldn't be shocked by any sudden outbursts, but even so... He couldn't help but wonder if maybe he'd just accidentally pissed off a homophobe. His mouth was really going to get him into trouble one of these days. Well, more than he was already in.

6:00 P.M.

  Newt crossed the hall towards the common room, where a bunch of men would fight over sports or some drag queen race. It all depended on who had showed up first. He wasn't in the best of moods, considering he still had yet to get proper sleep.

  Running a hand through his blonde hair, he took the last few steps that revealed the small TV set, and the line of chairs bordering activities. Some men loomed over books, others distracted themselves from conversation he wouldn't ever find interesting. As a newbie though, he had to seem somewhat affected when someone caught his gaze.

  Vince pushed a chair in his direction," You look like shit," he informed.

Newt scoffed, taking the seat to stretch out his legs,"Do I ever look like anything else? This place will be the death of me."

Vince rolled his eyes, clearly amused by the dramatic flair to his words," What happened this time?"

   Before Newt could really keep himself silent, he was sitting up to let his frustrations out. Vince was just easy to rant too," Alby still thinks I want to be apart of his little gang and now there's some new brat thats already trying to sweet talk like I'm some whore with open legs."

Vince raised a brow, taking in a deep breath. He was more like a father figure than anything, though Newt wouldn't ever mention that out loud. It had only been a few days anyways.

"Newt, you really need to learn how to relax," he said, smoothing a hand over the back of the book he held. "You don't have to push people away in here. What are you in here for again? 20 years?"

Newt frowned, leaning back further in his seat," What's your point?" 

How was he supposed to relax with a sentence like that?

   "My point is, you're stuck here, so you might as well as chill the fuck out and let yourself live the little life you have in here. Trust me, it's much easier to sleep at night, if you're not constantly trying to mad dog everyone," Vince explained, a clear poster board for peace. 

Right. The guy had only nearly murdered a man. Twice.

10:00 P.M.

  Thomas situated himself onto his mattress, not really able to see anyone's face after lowering his gaze strictly to the floor. He didn't want to be confronted, especially after nearly being cornered by a dude right after lunch. He'd been extremely nice, in the pushy sort of way that was more distressing than someone threatening him.

  With a deep breath he lowered himself to lie down, staring at the very dim, flickering light above. It didn't help he'd gotten a top bunk, so close to the barred window that freedom had become a rather intrusive and agonizing thought. He couldn't wish for what would never come.

In the midst of his thoughts, a mumbling of curses came from the bottom bunk. His eyes widened when he heard the familiar accent.

He wasn't so sure his luck could get any worse.

He tried to remain quiet, keeping still on the matress as echoes of voices emanated from the room. They died down after a while, and for a moment he thought he could get some rest. His eyes closed as he pictured his life before. It was scary how one wrong choice had changed everything.

   He wondered if his mother blamed him, or if she was off to his apartment to destroy everything that had kept a memory to her son. He wouldn't blame her a single bit. His actions had left wounds so deep, he wasn't sure anyone that loved him could ever heal.

He let out a deep breath, a sudden creak of the matress below alerting him of the blonde man once more.

  A sudden gasp protruded from the man's throat, which was muffled as the bed made more shifting noises. At first, he wondered if Newt had awoken from a horrid dream, though his thoughts were once again interrupted by a deep voice that startled him to the very core. "You've been asking for this," it whispered, and Thomas shot up from the bed immediately.

   He nearly stumbled from the ladder, dropping to the floor to catch the sight of a large man pinning Newt against the sheets.

He didn't think, grabbing the man by the back of his shirt to throw him off. He let out a disgruntled groan, his eyes widening with clear rage as he tumbled to the floor to look at Thomas. Newt let out a shaky breath, holding his throat as he stared at the two while his chest rose frantically.

  Thomas didn't have time to ask if he was okay, before he was being lunged at and pushed hard against the wall between bunks. It let out a sharp thud as his head met the thick surface, and suddenly people arose from their beds to view the commotion.

He held up his arm to block a sudden punch, and as he moved to the side another man he recognized rushed forward to block another jab. His eyes widened at the sight of a vicious glare that Alby sent the man before him. He had seemed kind, but the look he gave now reminded him that they were all criminals.

"These two are with me," he nearly hissed.

The man raised a brow, looking to Newt and Thomas with a clear malevolent intent.

"That blonde bitch has been asking for it," he spat, a thin layer reaching Alby's face.

He remained still, his eyes darkening more as he spoke," Get your ass to your mattress, before I ask my men to take care of you."

   The man looked as if he wanted to argue, but with great disdain he turned around to leave with a string of curses, only to be caught by Alby's hand," Touch anyone again, and I'll resize that hole with my entire fist."

The man let out a sharp breath, nodding quickly before he was allowed to leave. Thomas could barely even process what had happened, before Alby was turning to give them a look," Go to sleep. You woke me up for this shit."

  Newt wrapped the covers around his shoulders, looking more affected than he had thought possible, from the little exclamation at lunch. As he moved to pull the blanket tighter, Thomas realized his hands were shaking. He didn't mention it, as Alby left to his own bunk.

"You saved me," Newt whispered, and he stared forward with a lost look. Suddenly the entire reality he had ignored began to set in place. Thomas was in prison, and he was already beginning to make decisions that might end up getting him killed.


	2. Gay Poets and Hitler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the stomach flu while writing this chapter so if it's shit  
> Thats why

June 6th

Wednesday 

5:00 A.M.

  "Why the hell do they make breakfast so early?" Gally groaned, as he lowered his face to the table. Alby hadn't shown yet, but no one seemed to really be bothered by his lack of presence, so Thomas could only assume it was normal for him to be late. He pushed around his unspiced eggs with a sigh, impatiently awaiting the blonde who had forgotten him in the freshness of the morning.

  He couldn't help it. He'd never seen a rape nearly take place, and it had him shook to his very core. The blonde hadn't even looked his way as they all parted for morning showers. He wasn't sure why he cared at all, considering Newt clearly didn't appreciate his presence.

Still, rape was rape, and no one deserved that.

  "Eat or starve," Chuck mumbled, staring intently at his food as a finger tapped the table before them. He hadn't really conversed much with Thomas, mostly because when he'd tried the guy had nearly thrown up.

He was alright with offering up a smile here and there, so long as he could continue sitting with them and not a bunch of gang bangers. 

  Gally chewed on something a little rough, looking up at the mess hall's doors. A guard stood in the corner, eyeing their table with a thoughtful look. It had Thomas wondering if they were troublemakers, all before Gally stood from his seat and slammed his tray to the table,"You want to fight fucker?"

Thomas' eyes widened, and Gally reached forward to take a fistful of Thomas' shirt, as the burnette let out a shaky breath of surprise,"What?"

"Little bitch!" Gally hissed, catching the attention of the nearby guard. Thomas was at loss for what the hell he'd even done, pushing Gally off of him in one quick movement as he got to his feet.

   "What's your problem man?" Thomas wasn't a fighter, but he wasn't going to let anyone get the upperhand. Not in a place like this.

  Gally looked as if he were about to explain, his eyes softening momentarily only to harden as the same guard began to make his way forward. He was of Asian descent, his brown eyes examining the group with what looked to be absolute resignation.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" The guard asked, his gaze near penetrating the violent man as he stood. Gally clenched his hands into fists, keeping still as a few inmate's stared straight on with interest.

  Thomas held his hands up in defense," I don't know what the hell happened. I'm just trying to eat."

Gally smirked low, looking to thomas before mouthing what looked close to 'sorry', though it couldn't be that. Just as he was sure things would quiet down now that a guard was present, Gally lifted his tray.

 6:00 A.M.

   "Way to fit in Thomas," his voice died down as he cupped his hands under the bathroom faucet, splashing water onto the grime of egg riding his face. He wasn't even sure what he had done to piss him off, but it was clear Thomas would have to find a new seat during meals.

Unless he liked being laughed at as he moved through the hall. Everyone had thought it was just priceless.

   He looked to his reflection, the bags under his eyes revealing more time than he had served. Spending a day here felt more than enough to have learned his lesson, whatever that was supposed to be anymore.

  His hands clenched the sink, and he forced himself to take a few deep, calming breaths. The sudden clack of the door alerted him of someone else, and he wondered for a split moment how the guard posted outside had allowed another inmate in.

"Thomas, is it?"

His jaw clenched, his gaze turning from his own mess to the man situated against the wall, the same man that had tried to rape Newt. Thomas turned the water off and forced himself to speak as casually as he could," I was just finishing up."

   The man sauntered forth, his hand skimming the wall with a predatory mark. Thomas could almost imagine claws embedded deep within his fingertips. The glint in his eyes was sharp enough, even as it scanned the plain tiles of the floor," Adam," he whispered, a soft chuckle escaping his vile lips," You'll do well to remember that name. I'm only going to take a bitch off your hands after all."

Thomas scoffed in disgust," You're sick."

It resonated within the man, pulling him to Thomas in one quick motion that had a hand slamming the burnette forth against the wall.

  "According to research, you and your little boyfriend aren't even officially Alby's men. That makes you fair game," Adam hissed, like a serpent prepared to poison it's victim.

Thomas pushed him back with all the force he could manage in his shock stricken state. His hands clenched to fists, ready to swing as he spoke," Even breathe in his direction, and your gut will be flowing from your mouth."

He had no idea where the sudden threat had come from, but it escaped to leave him quite pleased. Maybe he didn't stick out so much after all.

   Adam sized him up, dropping his hands to his sides," Maybe I might even have a little fun with you." 

Before Thomas could even react to the statement, Adam turned around abruptly and took off out of the bathroom. He seriously doubted it was because of fear. With a frustrated sigh, Thomas looked to his reflection and muttered a single parting," Rest in Peace."

6:00 A.M. 

The Guard's Office

   Gally threw his head back, his hands clenched against the table as a rough thrust had him biting back another muffled moan. Sweat trickled off his neck, the man inside him swelling to a sweet release. Minho pressed a hand to the inmate's mouth as he painted his walls with a thick coat, letting out his own gasps of curses.

   For a moment, all Gally could do was ride the final waves of euphoria. His hands kept to the back of Minho's neck, who was still trying to catch his breath.

 "Fuck Min-"

"No talking," Minho whispered, his lips parting into a warm smile as he released Gally from his hold to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

Gally smirked, a hand coming forward to mess with the Guard's uniform," You still mad I joined a fake gang?"

   Minho sighed, his chest finally falling and rising to an even pace. He pulled back completely to begin buttoning up his shirt," Calling it fake, isn't going to make it any easier for me. Maybe I don't want you in the middle of that."

Gally grabbed his pants from the ground, slipping them on as he kept his gaze to the man," I told you. Alby hasn't done anything to me. He's just a guy who likes to take care of people."

   Minho scowled," I bet."

Gally's expression softened, and he moved forward to stand in front of the man," Minho, none of that matters."

The guard looked skeptical for a moment, and finally he let out the tension of his shoulders and managed a small smile," Three years Gal... Then I'll be able to buy you dinner before we do anything."

12:30 P.M.

  Thomas hadn't had a smooth morning. After role call, and the awful line it always had, he could only hope to distract his mind. The courtyard and the library were open, and on anyday he might enjoy the heat of the sun; but he needed something quiet.

Something that wouldn't end in threats.

  And maybe he had seen a rather beautiful blonde make their way inside. Clearing his throat, Thomas opened the door to step into the timid room. It had ten bookcases altogether, each pressed up against the wall, bordering a small desk where a guard sat. It definitely wasn't a room for privacy.

Newt had a hand against a section of poetry, the guard of the room completely disinterested and scanning her phone. Thomas eyed her momentarily, before casually striding over to the closest book.

  "Following me?" The blonde's voice came in a whisper, one that didn't appear to be too annoyed by the spoken idea.

Thomas bit his lip, a small smile forming as he took a random book to appear interested," No, you said you'd cut out my tongue if I ever tried to flirt with you."

   "So you're a masochist," Newt mumured, eyeing the book Thomas held with a raised brow," One that likes reading autobiography's of Hitler."

Thomas' eyes widened, looking to the book's surface with a look of disbelief," That's a really weird pick for a prison library."

Newt chuckled, the sound throwing Thomas off. He had half expected to have been insulted again, not that he would mind from a man like Newt. Pushing the book back into it's spot, he glanced to the one the blonde held," What's that?"

   "Uh... Some gay poet and his sadness," Newt said, lifting the book a little. His features seemed softer than they had their first meeting, and Thomas was definitely all for this.

Thomas turned to him, a clear grin on his face," You read sad poetry about a gay poet, and you expect me to be able to not flirt?"

 Newt raised a brow," Your standards must be really low if being gay and sad is what gets you going."

"And blondes," Thomas added with a growing smirk, leant up against the bookcase in attempt to seem somewhat cool.

  Newt let out another chuckle," Bloody hell, what do you want from me?" He didn't seem annoyed, just lightly amused.

"Actually-" Thomas let his arm drop to his side, remembering the event from last night. He couldn't get it out of his head, what might have happened to the pretty eyed stranger if no one had been around," I wanted to know if you're okay."

Newt pursed his lips, looking to the floor as if he was being brought back as well," I am, thanks to you."

   "That was more Alby than me. I didn't have much going for me in that fight." Thomas wasn't even sure if he would have won in the midst of a grogginess and uncertainty fueling his movements. 

Newt lifted his gaze, an inquisitive glint to his eyes as he spoke with a soft smile," I doubt that, but even so you're the one who caught Alby's attention."

He wished he had done more. Having spoken to Adam earlier, he was ready to finish anything the bastard started. It didn't matter if the guy had a few pounds over on him, Thomas was set on keeping him off Newt.

Why?

   He hadn't yet figured that out just yet.

"Yeah, well-" Thomas put a hand to his shoulder, only to take it off when he saw the Blonde's surprised expression," I'd do it again."

3:00 P.M.

"Where the hell is Gally?" Alby looked up from his magazine of Sports Illustrated, his gaze directed towards Newt and Thomas, who were situating different books into the small container allowed of possessions. Thomas squinted his eyes and took the book from Newt's hand.

"You actually checked this out?" 

Alby cleared his throat," Gally. Have either of you seen him?"

Newt looked as if he were about to come up with some excuse, but Thomas' bitterness towards the male won out," Not since he chucked his entire meal at me."

   Alby raised a brow," He did-"

The door came bursting open, and a guard rolled his eyes as he let Gally into the premise. The man looked much lighter, his usual challenging gaze one of complete euphoria. Thomas ignored his presence immediately, looking to the blonde who climbed onto his mattress. 

They both shared a single glance, before Gally was going off to his fellow lover," I got into some shit with this guard and then he pulled me on laundry duty. Honestly, he's just being a bitch at this point."

Alby frowned, pushing his magazine to his lap," The same guard?"

 Something about that sentence seemed to make Gally uncomfortable, and Thomas watched with a curious sort of gaze. Were the guards bad enough to pick on the inmates? Not that he'd blame them for Gally. The guy deserved it.

"Yeah, he's still pissed about how I acted during intake." 

Alby took a long moment before speaking, and this time Thomas knew it was directed at them all," We're not going to be fighting eachother, understood? If you want protection, you stay loyal. That goes for all of you."

  Thomas looked to Newt, unsure of what to say in response. He didn't want to be under anyone, but having a guy like Alby behind him might be the only smart option there was. He pursed his lips, remembering what Adam had said.

 _Not officially one of_   _Alby's men._

What the hell did that even mean?

 

 


	3. I Hit My Head, Can We Spoon?

 June 8th

4 A.M.

  _There were flashes of a world he longed to forget. A dark staircase spread out, flickering under a light as a wail escaped the man's lips from the last step. Thomas heard the creak of his movement, felt the rusted poison of his weapon as he brought it up-_

_"What did you do Tom?"_

_His father looked up with terror, one that Thomas knew had to be fake before the man let out a gust of laughter that had him stepping back._

_"You killed him-" And Thomas found himself falling back with the sudden force of his guilt, colliding against the stair case with a quick snap._

   Dissipative and lucid realms vanished completely, and he blinked back to feel a sharp pain embedded within the back of his head against the cold floor of a prison cell. His breath was forced, the weight of his body tenfold, as he sat up to examine what had taken place.

"Bloody hell, you alright?" The blonde from his bed, had sat up in a mess of the sheets, his little waves sticking in different places. If Thomas wasn't so out of it, he might even have the time to admire how cute it made Newt.

Never mind that, it's all he had on his mind.

"Thomas..." Newt snapped his fingers, coming from his spot to kneel before the disoriented man," You fell from your bed pretty hard. You good?"

   Thomas blinked back another wave of internal grogginess, nodding despite his state," Bad dream," he muttered. If only it had been the reminiscing of nightmares that longed to hold truth. His hands rested on his knees, his gaze still lingering on the light that the moon shed through spreaded bars to illuminate the sharpness of Newt's cheekbones. Maybe he had hit his head a bit hard.

   "Come on, you can sleep on bottom bunk for now. Can't have you falling again," Newt pressed a hand to his arm," Can't very well pick you up though. Can you stand?"

Thomas' eyes widened," Together? Like- in the same bed?"

The roll of pretty brown eyes did nothing to dissuade Thomas," Not a chance. You think I like you enough to risk spooning in our sleep?"

  Thomas liked spooning. Rubbing his eyes, he stood up with a bit of a stumbling sway. "I wouldn't mind some of that," and before he could see the Blonde's reaction, he was already falling back against the bottom mattress.

He could hear a scoff, as Newt moved to the ladder," I'll let you get away with that since you're out of it."

  Thomas sighed, lying down onto the rigid bed as he let his breathing slow. It took him much longer than he should have to realize he was sleeping in Newt's bed. It had only seemed logical, and much easier to take the bottom, but now he could smell the faint scent of fabric softener. It was laced with something else, something distinctly of Newt.

Closing his eyes, he let sleep persuade him once more.

5:13 A.M.

  "I'll give you my orange juice, if you hand over the toast," Thomas reasoned, holding up the carton with a small smirk," Even trade Newt."

The past day had been strange. Newt had refrained from threatening him, and they'd made small talk here and there. It seemed to be lighter this morning, and the blonde had even kept to his side during the walk towards breakfast. He definitely wouldn't complain about the sudden attention, especially when he was still sitting by the same guy who had went crazy with the eggs. He still wasn't sure what the hell Gally was on.

   "I don't even like orange juice," Newt informed, and he picked at his toast before lightly tossing it onto Thomas' tray," Don't much like the bread either though."

The burnette was a bit taken aback when he saw another slice plop onto his meal. He could only raise an eyebrow in Gally's direction, who shrugged in response," Consider it an apology for me going ape shit on you. I don't actually hate you man."

   "Thanks..." Thomas furrowed his brows, his arm pressed lightly into Newt's. It was enough that he could get away it without being caught by the Blonde's temper." I don't hate you either. Just like my face clean of egg."

"Yeah," Gally chuckled," I'll keep that in mind."

Maybe the guy was insane, but Thomas appreciated the effort. Chewing a large amount of bread, he swallowed it down and immediately began to regret how much he'd binged on. He'd skipped dinner previously, so he didn't have much options.

   "Need to hit the gym," he said, overlooking the rest of his food. He wasn't about to get out of shape in a place like this, not when there was a gym fit and ready to use.

Newt flipped his dried eggs over and looked to Thomas with an interested glint to his eyes," Fancy a spotter?"

Gally sent them both a smirk," We all know what that means."

  Newt choked on his food, coughing as he forced himself to swallow what was left. His eyes widened as he looked to Gally, who seemed too amused to be innocent. Before Thomas could ask what either of them were going on about, Alby let out a disgruntled groan, one that was nearly laced with a growl.

  "That guard, he keeps looking over at the table," Alby informed with a dark glare. It took Thomas a moment to realize it was the same guard that had taken Gally from the mess hall. He had his gaze fixated on them, looking more than a little inconvenienced.

   Gally cleared his throat," He's just doing his job like the bitch he is."

Alby continued to stare, wrapping an arm around Gally's shoulders to pull him in close," He likes to pick on you. I'm not letting him anymore."

And for a moment, for the briefest second, Thomas could have sworn the guard had become inflicted from the movement alone.

8: 25 A.M.

   Thomas let out a shaky breath, his shirt tossed to a chair as he let himself take in the sudden stretch of his muscle and expanding heat of the room. Two guards kept to the walls, making sure no one decided to pummel anyone with a weight. Grabbing the small towel from the side, he wiped away at the trickle of sweat down his neck, turning to see Newt staring with a peculiar sort of look.

"You alright Newt?"

The Blonde's eyes widened, his entire demeanor stiffening as he cleared his throat," Hot in here," he murmured, his gaze lowering to the floor," Really hot."

Thomas quirked a brow, moving forward to take a seat on the bench Newt rested on. He had a single hand on his knee, clenching it rather tightly," Yeah? You want to catch a shower then?"

   It wasn't supposed to seem flirtatious, but then they made eye contact and suddenly the both of them remained silent for a moment. He knew it was innocent enough, that men showered together all the time. Hell, when he'd run track it hadn't bothered him a single bit; then again, this was much different. In prison, if a guy asked you to take a shower it might go down a little differently, not to mention he maybe wanted to see Newt a little more than what was proper. In the end, he decided it was a stupid question altogether.

  "I could go for a shower," Newt said almost breathlessly.

Thomas forced his gaze to keep from Newt's face and nodded simply, moving to grab his shirt from the bench. 

8: 30 A.M.

Office

   Minho leaned back in his chair, raising his gaze just as the door opened. A slender woman smoothed a hand down the door as she entered," Minho, you weren't at briefing."

He tapped his pen to the paper, discreetly pressing the pen to the inside of Alby's file before shutting it completely. He took in a breath that was supposed to be relaxing and clasped his hands together," Saftey standards never change. I figured you could lead it for once."

   "Yeah, well I did just fine," Brenda informed," But I've been worried about you lately. Past month you've just sat in this office like a recluse."

"I'm thinking-" Minho said, and he stared forward at the closed files," our issue, I think I know how to handle it."

Brenda's expression changed, her body moving forward to stand before his desk more directly. He had expected this kind of response with his reply. They'd only been battling the problem for months.

   "With the cartel?" Her eyes widened with interest," Did you find the main source?"

"Close enough. I have my suspicions," Minho didn't have anything, but he had his own need for knowledge. Holding the file out, he gestured for her to look through," I want surveillance on him, but don't make it obvious."

He needed to know absolutely everything he could about the man who'd taken Gally in.

9:00 A.M.

Showers

   After discarding his clothes, Thomas stepped into the shower and watched as the flood of water died down to the drain of the tiles. He pressed a hand to the wall, his gaze fighting back the immense temptation to turn around. Newt was there, completely bare and flawless. If there was any time to have a crush, this was most definitely the worst one.

  A soft hum came from a few feet beside him, and he ignored the stranger with a sigh. He definitely wasn't going to sneak a peek with someone taking notice. Not that he would if they were alone.

"Frypan, do us a favor and shut it," another man shot off, and Thomas lifted his gaze momentarily to see a man he faintly recognized. He thought his name was Winston, but he had only heard it in passing.

Frypan chuckled," You're just jealous," and with that he broke out into song, letting his vocals cords fill the tiled room to a song that had Thomas' doing a double take.

   "Frozen isn't even a good movie! Stop being gay," Winston called back.

"I have a whole ass girlfriend," Frypan said in the midst of his song, making Thomas bite back a grin. With everything he'd been through, he hadn't expected the prison to become a stage for some off brand musical.

   Newt could be heard from the other side, a faint mutter," Well, this is rather odd way to start the week."

That it was. He sort of liked the sudden break from reality, glancing back momentarily to see Newt was doing the same. "You know you love the movie," he informed, and his breath was taken for a moment, his gaze meeting the slender hips of the blonde before he forced himself to turn back.

Frypan smirked," Just living life."

   Newt's ass was life right now.

Thomas really needed to get his head in check.


	4. Fancy A Gang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first year out of the closet so I'm like a fish out of water. Anyways, Happy Pride to everyone!!!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy the lil chappy

June 11th

2:00 P.M.

  Newt's issues were nothing compared to the brisk jog against a sweltering brightness. Every step felt as if a lingering threat to melt to the track was imminent, his bad leg even more so. Sweat embedded itself close to his white tank, his blonde hair matted directly to his forehead. If he broke out because of this, he was going to be pissed.

"Newtie, you good?"

  It was the voice of a hellion, too many feet away even as Thomas began to jog lighlty backwards in attempt to close the gap.

  Newt stared," Did you just call me Newtie? I'll jump you, you just watch me." And just as his threat slipped, he found himself unable to move. Grasping his knees, he knelt over to catch his breath, his chest rising with each painful intake.

Thomas stopped completely, a hand smoothing against Newt's back as if he were some child giving up on a marathon."You're doing great."

"Don't you dare Tommy," he muttered between a sharp breath," Badger me like I'm a five year old, and I'll cut out your tongue."

  Thomas' pretty lips quirked into a smirk, as he leaned forward to whisper," Yeah, you've said that before. Kind of need my tongue."

  It wasn't even what he said, but the nature in how he said it. Newt's eyes widened and he moved from Thomas in one, rather akward motion. Just as he was about to find even more threats to have the burnette cowering back from the flirtatious streak he had, a humming man slowed down to a walk before them," Hey! Frozen dudes!"

Newt took in a deep breath, looking to the sky for a moment to see if perhaps Jesus would grace him with the second coming. Oh, he'd most definitely go to hell, but at least he'd be free of them.

   Winston pushed Frypan, who had struggled behind him for a better of ten seconds," Stop Fry, it's akward. We annoy people. This isn't how you make friends."

"Oh,  _let it go_ Winston," Frypan looked absolutely giddy, standing their to take in the presence of the blaring sun right smack in the middle of the track.

  Thomas sent them both a smile, because for the past few days Newt had learned the little shit was an actual ray of sunshine. He was nice to a fault, though he'd also watched Thomas be quick to remain unmoved when someone stepped too close or sent them a vile comment through the hall. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but somehow they'd ended up walking everywhere together. It was an unspoken thing, where the burnette began to wait patiently at a door to escort Newt to wherever he pleased. He wasn't sure if he should be worried about it or not.

"How are you guys?" Thomas asked, and Newt noticed the small glance he made his way.

  Winston eyed Newt, sending him what looked to be an understanding gaze. They were nearly in the same boat, except his friend didn't constantly flirt with him 24/7. His eyes widened as he stared at the group in horror. He'd called Thomas friend in his mind. When the hell had that become a thing?

"Just enjoying the death ray that lights our world," Frypan mused like a proper idiot.  
  
"Well-"

Before Newt could get out whatever sarcastic remark he'd think of on the spot, a voice rung out across the yard," Newt! Thomas!"

  Alby had Gally at his side, crossing his arms as he waited for them to come forward. Thomas looked to the men, and sighed inwardly," Well, guess that's that."

Though Frypan was staring with wide eyes, his lips parting to speak words that came out slow," You two... You're one of them?"

 Winston kept a hand to Frypan's shoulder and a faint whispering could be heard between the two," Stay out of it."

The two in questioning furrowed their brows, looking to another before the silence was broken by another call from Alby. Newt's jaw clenched," We aren't apart of anyone. You remember that," and he moved past them to head over to the two inmates, hating every moment he was stared at like some proper criminal. Yes, he saw the irony.

  2: 15 P.M.

  Gally kept straight, holding his posture as he stared forward to the other men. They'd ventured into the common room, where the heat wasn't beating down on them like it was some scorching apocolypse. Alby was at his side, or he was at his. The few words meant completely different things, ones that reminded him of his real position in the prison.

Alby broke the silence," We protect each other, and we bring each other companionship; but in order for our system to work certain sacrifices are to be made."

Just as Thomas opened his mouth to speak, Alby held up a hand to silence him peacefully.

  "Why are you both here?" He questioned, his eyes near penetrating everything his gaze reached. Gally crossed his arms, eyeing Chuck and another man who stood patiently. Ben had been rather old in the group, but he never really seemed to have much to say either, or really show.

When silence met Alby's request the man asked again, more clear and demanding," Newt, why are you here?"

   Gally was sure it was obvious the way the blonde leaned into Thomas' space, as if somehow finding words from the movement alone. He found it endearing. They were already so close, and they had the chance to do something about it.

His mind strayed from the conversation as Newt's word filled the small meeting," Bit of a normal enough story. Needed money, got stupid and robbed a bank," Newt lowered his gaze," Tried to anyways."

   Alby seemed pleased with the answer, looking to Thomas with a raised brow. It was more silence that caught Gally's attention, and he noticed the sudden anxiety emanating from the man's body, as he tried to respond.

"I uh-" Thomas opened his mouth, only to shut it again. His chest rose a bit more quickly with each breath, his face going pale in the harsh light of the room. He shook his head, taking off past the circle to the hall's doors without a glance in either direction.

   "Bad," Chuck whispered," He did something bad."

2:30 P.M.

  Thomas struck his head back against the courtyard's wall, cursing himself as he looked to the sudden cover of cloud. He couldn't think, even as he finally found himself able to breathe after long moments of a near panic attack. His vision blurred, even as he blinked back the faded canvas of blue.

"It all gets to be too much eventually,"  a man whispered, faint smoke escaping his lips only to leave Thomas wondering when the hell the guy had even decided to stand next to him.

   "I'm Vince," the man informed," And based on that look you aren't really sure wether to ease up or stand for a fight," he flicked his cigeratte, watching it somber to the dirt. "Don't worry kid, I don't want to fight."

Thomas caught his breath, analyzing everything he could of the man's demeanor. He didn't appear to be lying, but everyone was in here for something. Though the man sort of gave off an aura of peace, like he held a wisdom Thomas was too niave to understand.

"Then what do you want?" He found himself asking, his genuine curiosity winning over his paranoia over nearly every inmate.

  "Saw you jogging earlier with that blonde kid," Vince informed, his eyes raising with a glint that held something darker," I need to know your intentions."

"My-" Thomas furrowed his brows, completely thrown off at the mention of Newt. He didn't even know this guy. "My intentions? With Newt?"

Vince stared, unwilling to offer any more information. The guy might have revealed peace, but there was a very thick level of intimidation that oozed from his very being when he met Thomas' gaze.

   "We're friends. I don't really know what you're looking for-"

Vince brought a hand to Thomas' shoulder," He has protection. Like it or not, that boy has a handful of men who are willing to kill for him. So you tell me, you following him around in hopes to get something? I'd stop while you were ahead."

Thomas pulled back, in frustration," I'm the one protecting him. You think I follow him around, looking for a time to jump him? I like the guy. You're the one who failed to show up when some low life tried to rape him in the cells."

Just as he spoke, Newt came rushing out the door," Tommy, you alright? Bloody hard time finding-" he stopped, quirking a curious brow," Vince?"

  Thomas bit back his words, pulling away from the close space he had with Vince. The older man cleared his throat, turning to look at Newt," Was getting acquainted."

  Was that what he called it?

 He scratched the back of his neck, eyeing the pretty brown eyed, blonde that moved for a cigeratte behind Vince's ear. He took a match and lit it with a grin," Alright. Was coming back to get this idiot. He ran off on a rather important conversation."

  Vince raised a brow in response. Thomas could see him begin to speculate, wondering if he'd back off now that he knew he wasn't just following Newt around. Well, he was, but not in a creepy way.

 "I'll leave you two to it then," Vince grabbed his cigeratte from Newt's mouth, scowling at him before stepping forward," I'll be around if you need me. Be careful kid."

Newt nodded in reply, watching as he left before grabbing Thomas by his arm," We need to talk," he whispered a bit urgently," Something happened."

2:40 P.M.

  Gally licked his lips, the numb sensation of his position stealing it's presence altogether. The cool air of the prison did nothing to help his nerves, nor did the man who glanced his way with crossed arms," Why do you look so jittery?"

"Cold as fuck," Gally informed, rubbing his arms as they moved throughout the hall. Double doors led to more of a straight shot, some guards walking along to stations and other inmates.

  It was hard not to react to him. Minho stared straight forward, both hands at his side as he continued walking towards them. It took a single moment, but it always made Gally feel like his entire body was on fire. Minho held his hand out a fraction, and just as he passed he faked a rough shoulder bump and smoothed a folded note into the inmate's hand.

  Normally, it led to nothing more. Gally should have known Alby would freak. The large man turned abruptly, his eyes dark," You think I didn't notice that?"

Minho turned slightly, appearing nonchalant," Excuse me?"

"You think you're better than us?" His wrath had gotten him in here, and Gally feared he would only make it worse. He pushed the note discreetly into the waist band of his pants before smoothing a hand to Alby's shoulder.

   "He's not worth it," Gally informed, though his gaze warned Minho just the same.

Alby took in a rushed breath, his hands clenching to fists as he stared at the guard with malicious intent. It felt like hours in that silence, until Alby lifted his chin in a dismissive motion," Respect my men."

   Minho glared," You should do the same," And Gally could hear the threat laced in the guard's voice, as he walked away with clenched fists. He wasn't so sure what he meant, but he knew Minho most definitely didn't approve of Alby being his first in command.

 3:00 P.M.

  Thomas' eyes widened, hearing the explanation of what had transpired after he'd left. He took a moment to really think it over, and yet he still wasn't sure what to say. Pursing his lips, he looked to the rest of the courtyard, where different men tried to forget the large walls of fence.

"Thomas, what are we going to do?"

The burnette blinked back, realizing Newt was watching him with expectancy.

"I-" Thomas met his gaze, and taking in a deep breath, he finally spoke," I don't think we need Alby anymore."

Maybe they did, but he didn't really see a choice anymore. Not with what Alby had asked them to do.


	5. Dates, Breaks, Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got off a hefty shift so not sure how this turned out. Hope y'all enjoy!

June 13

8:00 A.M.

  Gally leaned back against the wall, his gaze fixated on the opened note with a thoughtful look. His finger brushed past the small writing, as it had more than once for the two days he'd had it. He knew it wasn't safe to have it on him, or under his mattress where prying eyes could learn of his secret.

 _June 13, I_ _feel like a fight is going to break out during dinner. If the inmate struggles, I'll have to punish him with a date in my office._

_Wear your best clothes, it is a special occasion after all._

  Gally chuckled, looking down at his uniform. Minho was waiting, and every passing moment the clock threatened his sanity. He'd just have to find out who was getting a face full of his food later.

Thomas didn't seem to mind last time.

  The door slammed closed, and Gally frantically forced the note back into it's hiding place quick enough that Alby didn't seem to notice, as he trailed to their bunk. He squinted his eyes," You didn't show for breakfast."

"Didn't feel like eating," He kept his gaze to the man, unwilling to reveal anything that might seem suspicious or odd. He didn't need him worrying about loyalties.

"Well, Thomas and Newt were there. They didn't sit at the table, but they looked it's way," Alby explained, moving for the mattress to take a seat. Not many people decided to stay in the bunk room, and today not even Chuck was here to rest his head. He normally didn't like spending time in the common room without Alby.

   Gally pursed his lips," They'll come back. They need the protection, and with the way Adam's men have been looking I think it'll be soon."

"Doesn't matter right now," and the sudden look the man gave Gally told him all he needed to know. His dark hand patted the mattress expectantly.

   Gally should have known. Alby wouldn't have ventured into the bunk room to ask about a petty meal, if he didn't want something. A horrible feeling in his stomach began to move to the entirety of his torso, as if someone were pounding against the walls of his organs. Letting out a shaky breath, he tried to seem somewhat convincing," Alby... I still feel a bit weird. Might have a bug."

Alby leaned back with a raised brow," You don't have to take me, but I need something."

"Alby-" before he could get the rest of his words out, he was being pulled forward slightly by the collar of his shirt.

   "It wasn't a question," Alby whispered, his dark gaze penetrating any defiance Gally had yet to use. The man moved his grip from his shirt, his fingers tangling in the short strands of Gally's hair," I want your mouth."

Feeling the note in his waist band, Gally moved to his knees slowly between Alby's legs, feeling his heart race as it always did during times like this. He hated it. And yet he couldn't stop it.

   He took in a sharp breath, and ignored the sudden anxiety. He could suck another man's cock and think of Minho. He could lose himself if it meant surviving. It really scared him that he wasn't so sure who he was surviving from most days.

2:00 P.M.

  Thomas leaned back against the library chair, ignoring the presence of the guard altogether. His leg smoothed out, brushing up against Newt's, who was off in some book about medical phenomenons. When he still wasn't getting a reply, he threw his head back and let out a small groan," You said we could actually talk this time."

Newt raised a brow, not looking up from his book," Would you like to talk about how annoying you are?"

"I'm annoying?" He pushed his leg a bit further, slouching like a high school student in the midst of a painful math lesson. Maybe he liked getting on Newt's nerves lately. He'd noticed the tinge of red bordering his cheeks accompanied by a frustrated scowl was actually considerably adorable.

   "Tommy, stop trying to feel me up," he muttered, clearly edging towards the reaction.

Thomas took his opportunity, leaning forward with clasped hands and a smirk," You keep calling me that. Tommy... Is it a gesture of affection?"

Newt dropped his book, staring straight forward with a huff of breath. He didn't look pissed, but he certainly didn't look pleased," I had an uncle named Thomas. He murdered three children and ate their parents, so calling you by the same title is a bit weird."

Thomas' eyes widened," Are you serious?"

"No, you idiot. Stop asking me dumb questions," and just as quickly as he had muttered his frustrations, he was back to reading the book. Thomas didn't blame him for being a little more moody than usual. They'd been walking on eggshells around the prison, now that they couldn't depend on Alby to protect them.

   "Newt... I promise I'll figure something out, okay?" His voice softened, his little teasing tone gone," We won't have to hide out in the library forever."

"Thomas," Newt dropped his irritated demeanor, though it was clear he still felt like overall shit," Adam knows we aren't with him. We can't even walk down the hall without being eyed by the freak. Not to mention, he has men at his side, so unless you want to take them all off at one time; We stay here."

Nevermind, he was definitely still irritated.

  "I've done worse than take a few men," Thomas muttered, picking at the loose wood of the table. He had said it without thinking, and now he could only hope to not draw too much attention to himself. "I mean, I could if I needed too."

Newt rolled his eyes, kicking Thomas in the shin lightly," Come on, we'll be just fine."

Would they?

3:00 P.M.

Visitation Room

  Vince pressed a hand to the table," I don't know what else to do Mary. Everything is shit. If you want me to continue I need more information."

Mary looked to either side of the room, noticing different men speaking to their lovers and families. She wouldn't risk making anything obvious.

"Remember that movie we watched? The very last one?" And she quirked a brow, a faint smile present on her lips. The sudden memory had Vince nearly breathless.

"What? Mary, you can't-"

"Trust me. I'm rewatching it on our anniversary. Next month on the tenth," she said, a warmth surrounding her tone.

  Vince let out a deep sigh, lifting his gaze to the ceiling. The great escape had certainly been a movie.

6:30 P.M.

  Minho shut the office door, a wide grin taking place on his lips as he moved forward to pull Gally in close," Had to pick on the little guy, didn't you?"

The air was warm, or maybe it was just his body reacting to Minho's presence. All he knew, was that being in his office was the only freedom he ever needed. He could be locked in the cells forever, if only he was allowed to occasionally breathe like this.

  "Thomas wasn't there, and I really wanted to get in trouble tonight," Gally played, his eyes lit with passion before he moved to take Minho's lips captive. The embrace was soft, though a tinge of desperation for each other's touch had them backed into the desk with a messy lock of the lips. His hands smoothed up Minho's chest to begin unbuttoning his shirt, only to be pushed away gently.

"Wait, not yet," Minho said, taking Gally off guard. Normally they only had time for a quickie and a little banter after. Minho didn't ever stop him. The inmate watched him move to a lunch bag at the side, his eyes widening in response to the small book he pulled out.

  "Pretty sure you don't eat literature," Gally remarked.

Minho chuckled, handing him the paper back," Easier than writing notes. I typed it up and paid to get it bound. Just little things for you to read."

"You... Wrote a book for me?" Gally didn't even know what to say, and all he could do in response was pull the man into a hug, holding tight to the guard.

  "Gal, it kills me that I don't know what you go through in here. I just wanted you to feel less alone," he whispered, his hand smoothing down his back to his neck, where he played with the soft strands of hair.

" I love you," Gally slipped, and his eyes widened even more, as he pulled back. He had shocked himself. They'd been dancing around in secret for months, but he had told himself he wouldn't ever let emotions force those words out. It didn't take him long to realize they were completely true.

Minho stared at him, moving forward to linger his lips above Gally's," Say it again."

  Gally took in a sharp breath, his heart pounding too quick," I... Love you," he whispered.

And suddenly he was being kissed like he'd never been kissed before.

6:36 P.M.

  Thomas turned the shower on, watching Newt momentarily before turning to give him privacy. He would occasionally get a glimpse when they dressed, but he'd never stare for too long. He was attracted to Newt, no doubt; but he also respected him. Even if his horned up body fought it.

  He couldn't help it. Thomas was never one who struggled with too high of a sex drive, but being locked away and having to sneak touches here and there on a bunk just drove him mad. Normally, he let himself have those moments, but in here there was no privacy whatsoever.

  He needed to be touched, and not necessarily in a sexual way. His hands longed to be held, his lips wished to graze against the soft pink of lips, to taste what Newt taste- 

"Damn it," he muttered, looking down at the soap he'd dropped while nearly beginning a steamy thought session.

   "Better pick it up," A voice shot out, and Thomas turned just as he was slammed hard against the bathroom wall, the water drenching Adam as steam rose.

"Fuck you," he struggled against him, bringing an elbow back hard to Adam's side. He heard the grunt, pushing him back as he turned to face the vile man."You think I'm going to let you get over on me? I've been expecting you."

   Adam felt his stomach with a hand, letting out a scoff," Yeah. We know."

And then it hit him. Adam wasn't alone, and neither was Thomas. His eyes quickly scanned the other side, and with a shaky breath he took in the man who had Newt pinned against his chest, an arm over his throat with a toothbrush that had been sharpened into a shiv.

"You let him go," Thomas said, his voice unusually demanding and fierce. He could barely keep the words from flowing into something a bit more desperate," Let him go, and I'll do anything you want."

   "But the blonde has such a pretty body," The man purred, licking along Newt's neck, who let out a disgruntled groan. His hands were shaking as they came up, unable to pull the man's arm that held the shiv. Thomas could see he didn't want to risk it. Not with the freak holding it. They would kill them without a second thought.

   "Let him go!" Thomas yelled, and it echoed through the room only to disappear into empty air. No one was going to save them.

"So rude," Adam mused, crossing over to take a look at Newt himself. He ran a hand down the blonde's leg, moving to cup his member before squeezing it with a smirk," You're bigger than I expected. You could pass so easily for a woman."

   Newt cried out, his cock twitching in response even as he fought the man's hold. Thomas could barely watch, his hands clenched to fists as he weighed his options. If he moved too slow, Newt's throat would be peirced. If he didn't move at all, he'd be raped by pigs.

And then he remembered. Thomas had no qualms about murdering these men. He had blood on his name, in his soul. There was nothing else he could do to damn himself, and he was already moving for the pair of pants to the side on the bench," I can't.." 

  "Getting dressed to leave him? What a horrible boyfriend!" Adam laughed at the idea, and Thomas saw the look on Newt's face. It nearly killed him. He actually thought Thomas was leaving.

As Adam trailed to Thomas to quip another insult, the man moved faster than he had in years. He pulled a leg of the pants around Adam's throat, pulling back hard as he looked to cut off his airway. As the man tried to turn, Thomas kicked a foot out to his back and watched as he slammed against the floor. His bare foot kept on top of him, even as he saw the blood drench the tiles from the sudden injury to his nose.

  The man that had Newt lowered his weapon in shock for a moment, giving the blonde enough time to lower his head and bring it back up to slam into the man's face. A loud crack could be heard, and Newt stumbled forward before rushing to Thomas' side, who spit on Adam's head before releasing the pants," You think we need Alby? Come at us again, and we'll finish the job."

Newt looked to Thomas, and with a shaky breath he spoke low," Tommy. I call you Tommy as a gesture of affection."

Thomas bit back a grin, his own chest rising with nerves as he watched the man slowly stand up to move for Adam's aid. "Yeah I know." Taking Newt's clothes, he grabbed the Blonde's arm and pulled him from the showers altogether. They could get dressed in the hall for all he cared. They needed to be gone before the two pigs turned on them again.


	6. Short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is much shorter than most chapters because alot of plot is about to come into play and I needed to update.
> 
> Work has been kicking my ass so I've been writing less. Hope it still sits well with y'all! Thanks for the comments and kudos!

June 14

1: 36 P.M.

  Newt leaned forward against the table, shaking his leg with a look that told all too well of what was on his mind. His lips parted slightly, his shoulders stiff and his gaze constantly trailing to the table where a familiar man kept more inmates. Adam looked pissed, and every part of Thomas' being warned him of turning his back to him.

  Pressing a hand to Newt's leg, he leaned in to whisper low," Newt... It'll be fine."

  The blonde stopped his nervous tick, tilting his head as he took Thomas in before replying with the usual amount of attitude," I can't take six other men Tommy. Can you? We're screwed, and you know it. He could come bantering over to this table and we couldn't do a damn thing."

  Thomas didn't blame him for worrying. He'd been touched, nearly raped- twice. He couldn't say anything that would change the facts. Newt was in danger as long as he lived in the prison.

"Newt... What if-"

"Don't," Newt warned, and he let out a shaky breath," Don't even say his name. We can't go back to Alby. He said so himself, we aren't welcome unless we want to pitch in."

  Thomas' gaze strayed to Alby's table, where two other men joined. They were all capable of holding their own in a fight, other than Chuck. Being in with them, would almost insure Newt's safety. His hand smoothed down the blonde's leg before pulling away completely at the thought. The blonde didn't speak a word of the sudden contact, though Thomas was too in his head to give it much thought.

They needed Alby.

  
2 P.M.  
The Office

Minho closed a file, just as Brenda knocked on the door and entered with a stack of her own. She kept them close, before he gestured for her to take a seat in the chair outlooking his desk. He was in a rather good mood, though he wouldn't ever tell any of his co workers of the man that constantly had him smiling through work.  
  
"Gally," Brenda said suddenly, putting a file to the desk.

Minho's eyes widened, and he lifted his head," What?"

  "Alby might be leading the drugs in, but he isn't the one pulling them. If it's anyone, it's his boyfriend. The one that keeps making trouble during meals," she explained, flipping it to show the man's record, the time and places he'd already messed up. "If we get him to talk against Alby to save his own ass, then we could stop it altogether."

Minho's jaw clenched," Boyfriend of Alby? I wasn't aware their was any relation."

Brenda raised a brow," Does it matter? We got a lead Minho."

   Minho sighed inwardly, leaning back in his seat. He didn't want to question him, or to even reveal the fact he'd been watching his friend. He wasn't so sure how Gally would react, but he'd told Brenda to do her job. And now, he had to his.

"I'll bring him in later for questioning. Thank you Brenda, I appreciate the effort you've put into this."

Brenda smirked, moving to stand from her seat," Any time boss."

3:30 P.M.

  Smoke filtered past the trickle of light emanating from under the awning, leading to the courtyard. Newt still couldn't find it in him to relax, even as Vince tried lightening up the mood with a few jokes.

"Come on kid," Vince elbowed him after a long drag," What's wrong? That guy still following you around like a puppy?"

  Newt actually managed half a smile at the mention of Thomas,"Tommy is fine. Annoying as ever, but... I like it. I mean, I like having him around."

  It dawned on him then that he really did. Having that company, trusting him even as they both served out time, it changed everything about the prison. Thomas made it feel more like home.  
  
Vince looked to him with a sigh," Newt- Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

  Vince threw his cigeratte to the floor, leaning back against the wall of the prison. Newt watched expectantly, raising a brow as he waited for the man to start with an explanation.

"Look, people come to prison because they couldn't fit into society. Wether that has to do with shit of their own choosing or someone else's; no one in here is here because they know how to balance," Vince said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Newt asked. Vince was always going off and forgetting to mention a point.

"It means that we don't fall in love, we don't make friends, and we don't forget that at any moment, the inmate's we think are harmless might just stab us in the back," the man finished, his blue eyes full of undenying truth. His truth. Newt didn't necessarily believe any of it, especially if he was implying Thomas wasn't to be trusted.

The guy was too warm hearted to betray anyone.

10 P.M.

  At night he lay awake for a while, staring up at the ceiling as he pictured his options. Thomas wasn't sure what to do, only that what Alby asked was small compared to what would come if he didn't do it. His fingers splayed onto the mattress, just as a creak let out to signal movement from underneath. He lifted his head to see the blonde climbing the ladder, his lips parting in surprise," I thought you were asleep."

Thomas sat up slightly," Is everything okay?"

"Just fine. I-" Newt bit his lip, his gaze moving across the room where Adam's bunk sat," I had a nightmare. I- I'm sorry to have bothered you-"

  Something pulled within Thomas' chest in response, and he reached forward to take the Blonde's hand," Sleep with me. It's safer that way anyways Newt. You aren't bothering me." He wasn't about to turn him away, not Newt. He was the single person inside the prison walls, that made it easier to breathe. It could have been the friendship, the companionship he offered and the lonely moments he filled; but part of Thomas wondered if it was more. Surely he didn't actually have a crush on another inmate. Well, he definitely thought he was hot; but Thomas hadn't expected to feel so much longing. Then again, he hadn't ever had a friend.

   Newt took a moment to think it over, before he seemed to reluctantly continue forward onto the mattress beside him. Letting out a soft breath, he lied down on his side and looked straight at Thomas with those pretty brown eyes.

"I hate it here," he whispered into the quiet room," But you make it so much easier."

The burnette moved back slightly, the small mattress pushing them against another in a way that could easily set a fire between the two. Without thinking, Thomas moved a hand to Newt's arm," I was just thinking the same thing. I really enjoy your presence Newt."

   "Why?" He asked, his hand slowly moving down Thomas', as if he were afraid he'd break," Because you want to fuck me?"

 Thomas moved forward, and he hoped even in the dim of the night that Newt could still see how serious he was," Because you're my friend."

Newt replied with attitude," So you would stop me if I put my hand in your pants?"

   The question caught Thomas off guard, and immediately his mind was displaying rather lewd images. He pulled his hand back to keep impulses at bay," Newt, I didn't say I didn't want too, but that just isn't the reason why I hang around... I know you don't want Alby's protection, but I hope you understand you have mine."

Newt was silent for a moment, and he seemed to be deep in thought before the male moved unexpectedly. He lifted his leg to Thomas' side, straddling him in one quick motion. It had his eyes wide and his lips parted in shock," What-"

  Newt leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Thomas' lips to quiet him. The single action sent shivers down his entire body, a tingling of flames that soon enveloped him completely.

  "Thanks Tommy," he whispered," now let's shut up and go to sleep."

And that's exactly what Newt moved to do. He pulled away and lied back down, turning to face the opposite direction. It was too long before Thomas could even blink.

Newt had just kissed him.

   


	7. Violations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be updating everyday if I didn't have to work.  
> Welp, hope you guys like. Thank you so much for the comments and kudos!! They make my day :)
> 
> WARNING: TAGS. Rape, non- consent involved.

 June 15  
1:00 P.M.   
  
  The brisk air of the machine, echoed into the intimate office, one that could easily bring Gally to a place that words could never hope to explain. He hadn't expected to be here now, sitting in the same chair he'd rode his secret boyfriend while forcing fingernails down the paleness of his back in euphoria. He coughed a bit nervously, situating himself into the space a bit better," So... am I in trouble? I haven't actually done anything lately."  
  
Minho leaned forward, his hands clasped together a bit formally. Brenda stood behind the man, a little to the side, with crossed arms. She was annoying to say the least. How was Gally supposed to make a move when her rooted gaze kept to the male, as if he were some troublemaker?  
  
"Gally, we've been looking into the trade going around and we have suspicions Alby is using you to get it done," Minho said, and he looked more than a little uncomfortable saying it.

   Gally could only scoff," Yeah? So you're accusing me of running drugs now? You sure that's why you want me in here?"

He knew it was dangerous to flirt, but he found himself more pissed than anything. They were coming after him for something he couldn't ignore. Alby would hear about anything said in this office, no doubt. It always happened with stuff like this.  
  
Minho sighed inwardly, running a hand through his hair before turning to give Brenda a look," Give us a moment. Check the mess hall to make sure Charles isn't alone running security."  
  
Brenda nodded promptly, moving from her place to leave the office. As soon as the door clicked, Gally was standing from his seat to place his hands against the desk in front of him," Come on," he teased, a small smirk playing at his lips," What kind of bullshit is this? Didn't think our date was until next week."  
  
   Minho scowled, lifting his chin with a solemn tone to his movements," Gally, are you pushing drugs for Alby?" 

"You're seriously doing this? What would you do if I said yes? You going to treat me like a criminal Min?" Gally stared at him, a look of disbelief evident on his face. He couldn't believe he was being interrogated by his own boyfriend.  
  
"Gally..." Minho pursed his lips, his eyes going somber as he quieted his tone," Why are you with him? I get he gives you protection, but if he makes you do things like this, then is it really worth it? You have three years- Three years and we can get that apartment we talked about. Please baby, you can't afford more time in here."  
  
   All he could think to do was lessen the guard's worries, even if that meant lying straight to his face. Gally took in a deep breath, forcing the usual smile he held," Don't worry. Alby isn't making me do anything I don't want to do. I'll be out in three years."

3:00 P.M.

  Newt tilted his head back, gold-spun strands falling over his unwavering, royal gaze as if artfully placed. Thomas bit back the sudden urge to push a strand from his view, his constant attention kept strictly to the blonde. After moments passed, Newt pushed his hair back and tilted his head with a slight turn," You're staring. Why in the hell have you been staring at me for so long?"

  Thomas' eyes widened, his jaw dropping like the proper idiot he was. He leaned back from Newt's space, nearly hitting his side against the library table," You-" he couldn't keep from looking, even as he was trying to explain his reasoning," You kissed me. Last night, you did kiss me." He worded it as if he wasn't too sure. In a way, he really wasn't.

Newt rolled his eyes in response, leaning back in his chair with his legs outstretched," God, don't start sounding like a teenager. It was a kiss, Tommy. Not a bloody blow job."

  Thomas froze, his mind suddenly whirling in on himself."Blow job aside..." God, he might have just had a near panic attack at how fast his heart reacted to the word," You kissed me. Why?"

Newt turned completely, leaning forward with a captivating enchantment to his eyes," I would have went further, but with the way you're reacting now..." He sighed softly, his next words in a whisper as he lowered a hand to Thomas' knee," I would have let you fuck me into that mattress until we passed out, but I'm afraid you might think it means more than it is." 

Thomas found himself unable to breath, leaning in with Newt," More than it is?" He asked, his voice near silent to the timid library.

   "I don't want you Thomas." And the sudden phrase had the man pulling back in shock, as he heard the rest of Newt's words," I'm stuck in a prison with no one to turn too, and you're the only one I would let fuck me; but that doesn't mean I want to be with you. I'm afraid you'd grow attached if we did."

Thomas' swallowed hard, his gaze lowering to the table," Is it so bad? To want something more?"

   Newt slipped his hand from it's position, leaning back in his chair," No," he said after a while," But you barely know me. You can't want something that you can't even begin to understand."

The Blonde's words seemed logical enough, but Thomas couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed by the sudden reaction. He hadn't realized how much thought he'd put into his little crush until it was affirmatively... crushed," Geez Newt, it's only been a little while. I can take a kiss and be fine. I like you- but I'm not going to fool myself. I know everything else is because I'm touch starved, so don't worry about me freaking out or anything."

   Newt tried for a smile," You mean that? I didn't want to leave you thinking anything else. Prison men can be a bit possessive, and lately I'd like all the freedom I can get."

Thomas returned the grin, letting himself enjoy what he had now. He didn't need anything else. Maybe he had hope that he'd one day wake up less alone, but he wouldn't push his own expectations on anyone," Newt, don't worry about me. And uh-" he bit his lip," If you wanted too, we could-"

   "Could totally screw around?" Newt finished for him, his smile morphing into a full on smirk. "Maybe, I'll think about it."  
  
4:00 P.M.  
  
  After the library, Thomas had a lot to think about. He'd parted from Newt only to agree to meet in the common room a bit after they were done doing as they needed. He smoothed down his brown uniform, messing with his small I.D. that he kept in the front pocket. It was annoying, but it kept him from being on lock down within the prison.  
  
Passing the front office, he stepped to the hall connecting the series of bunk rooms and common room, only to see a vile human in his way. Adam was smirking, and as soon as he met the sight of Thomas, he moved to begin walking at his side," Beautiful day..." he mused, checking his fingernails with a sigh," Perfect for showing off the men I now have on my side."  
  
Thomas continued his steps with a dead lock on gaze to the door ahead," What do you want?"

"Want?" Adam shrugged casually," Oh! Quick question, should I rape Newt with my fist, or should I use the end of my broo-" He was cut off as soon as Thomas had him slammed against the wall. A guard looking out, suddenly straightened his posture in alert.  
  
"You want to try again?!" He yelled, his hands tightening in the fabric of Adam's uniform. He noticed the sudden steps of the guard, and he released him quickly with a step back," Don't make the same mistake."  
  
Adam bit back a laugh," Oh, Thomas... This should be fun."  
   
   "Come on, both of you. Split up," The guard didn't necessarily look happy about having to do his job, and Thomas had half a mind to steal his taser to use on the guy in front of him. He wasn't so sure how many men he had, but he wasn't about to let him get his dirty hands on Newt ever again; No matter what that meant.  
  
4:00 P.M. Still  
  
  Newt considered being free from cigarettes, but he figured he could wait until he was free from prison first. The smoke near painted the foreground, a layer of thick white penetrating the otherwise clear canvas of blue. He guided his sight towards the curl of the enormous barrier with a sigh," I won't ever be young out there..."

Vince flicked his cigarette, ashing a bit in thought," I could fix that."

"Ah sure you could," Newt scoffed, a bit of humor playing it's way into his tone. He couldn't blame the man for trying to lighten up his mood.

   The man beside him didn't stop," No, I mean it. Newt, I'm planning an escape and I want you to come with me."

For a moment, Newt wasn't sure what to think. No one ever escaped, especially a man like Vince accompanied by a guy, who couldn't even properly rob a bank... among other things.

   "An escape... How?" He asked, and more importantly he began to wonder why he was even being invited. It's not like Vince owed him anything.

"Doesn't matter. It's still in the works," Vince replied, smushing out his square completely," You in or not?"

"I have to think about this... It's ridiculous. What a joke-" and yet, Newt was already battling the decision. He was stuck in here for twenty years, and failing an escape would only increase his time... But he could be free now. He could never have to face a prison wall again.

7:00 P.M.

  Normally people kept to the bunks or common room at this time, so Gally should have seen it coming. The emptiness of the cell hadn't quite him until he was stepping to his bunk to see all the letters he'd hid right out on the mattress.

Alby noticed his presence and lifted a paper," Had them clear out. Needed to talk to my second in command."

Gally let out a shaky breath, stepping back," Alby... I can explain." And he couldn't even recognize his own voice at this point.

"Explain what? The little fights you get in? The fake hatred of the same guard who has me under investigation?" His eyes darkened as he stepped forward," You think I wouldn't find out you were sneaking behind my back? I have people everywhere Gally. I know you've been ratting me out."

   Gally's eyes widened," No! Wait, Alby that's not what this is. I didn't say a damn thing to Minho."

Alby took a step forward," You meet with him, don't you?"

Gally lowered his gaze, only just now realizing his hands shook slightly as he spoke," I..." He swallowed a hard lump in his throat," I didn't say anything about you. I'm just sleeping with him. That's it."

 Alby moved in one quick motion, grabbing Gally's throat to push him back against the side of the wall," I don't believe you. If you want to get off, you come to me. I'll read every last one of those notes and find my answers."

   Gally struggled against him, letting out a quick gasp," I- I love him. It has nothing to do with ratting you out!"

Alby froze, his hand lowering to tighten in Gally's shirt," You love him? God, Gally I didn't take you for a dumb ass. The guy is using you. You're an idiot for giving him anything."

   "Using me? You're the one who forces me to get you off so I don't go and get killed by some low life!" He practically screamed, and his eyes widened immediately as the words slipped. He already knew. He'd just made a mistake.

Alby tilted his head," Force? Gal, you weren't forced to do anything. You came to me like a slut with open legs, begging for me to take care of you," and as he spoke, he grabbed harshly on Gally's shirt again to slam him back onto the mattress, his head hitting the side as he landed.

   "Leave me alone Alby!" Gally pushed a hand up to keep him away, only to find himself being easily manuevered and pinned down by strong hands. 

   "You need to learn the difference," Alby said in a low whisper, his knee forcing his legs apart as he kept a hand to hold him down," You should be fine taking me dry, having that bastard in you all the time."

Gally brought a hand up, just as Alby used his fist to slam hard against his face, a sudden ignition of pain making the man cry out. It was enough time for Alby to pull his pants down, situating between his legs as he let his cock free.

   "Please!" Gally tried to speak, his chest rising frantically as he fought the heavy inmate. It was as if he had been planning every move, already pushing past the tight muscle to tear Gally open dry. His legs were forced forward, his knees close to his chest as the man began to thrust immediately. He didn't even think Alby wanted to get off. Now it was just for the sake of sadism and punishment.

   All he could do, as his body grew limp in defeat to the movement, was to pray that he could escape the time spent being used like a toy. "S-Stop, Alby- please." His cries were muffled by the slapping of skin, lewd moans escaping his protector.

  In the end, he was nothing more than a hole to be filled with cum and blood.

   9: 00 P.M.

Alby had left the man a while after, letting him soak in the aftermath of what he deserved. In the common room, he took a seat with a cup of coffee, wondering if Gally would consider any attitude now that he'd been dealt with.

   "Alby," Thomas caught his attention and he straightened up in his chair with a raised brow.

"What do you want?" He asked, unwilling to give anyone time.

   Thomas slammed a hand down to the table, letting out a deep sigh before he spoke words that surprised him," I'll do it. Give Newt your protection, and I'll do anything you want."

Alby sipped on his coffee, a small smirk playing on his lips," Anything? I did already tell you what was required."

   Thomas looked determined though, even if his request might scare most men off. He had to give the man some props for that. The burnette pulled back to stand tall," Consider it done, but Newt doesn't get involved."

"Fine. I want it done by tomorrow night."

Thomas nodded," Yeah, alright."

 


	8. To Succeed is Death

June 16th

4 A.M.

  Thomas awoke to a bundle of blonde strands brushing up against the side of his cheek, soft lips pressed to the bareness of his shoulder where a faint scar remained. He lifted his head as he blinked back the grogginess of an early morning, and for a moment any thought of the prison was a mere memory. He wasn't sure how it had happened, Newt continuing to bring himself to his bed in the late of night to partake in each other's presence.

  Newt didn't want anything from him, not unless it broke out in the midst of a lustful intake. Still, the embrace they shared did things to Thomas that was more than the need to defile the beautiful man before him.

What was this even called? Thomas wasn't sure there were words, but even so he wouldn't risk speaking them. He wasn't about to ruin a new friendship for something he didn't understand. Newt had been right before; he didn't know the blonde enough to hope for anything else. No matter how good it felt.

  Taking in a soft breath, Thomas hesitantly moved a wavy strand from Newt's face. It was enough that the blonde pulled back, scrunching his face with a slight unease until he had his eyes opened wide. He realized their position immediately, pulling back as he spoke his greeting of the morning," Damn it Thomas, why did you let me sleep on you?"

Thomas bit back a grin, looking up at the tired man from the comforts of his pillow," I didn't mind too much."

  "Of course you didn't," Newt muttered, moving to begin climbing down the ladder just as a few other man stirred from sleep. It was normal to be awake this early, but Thomas still wouldn't ever grow used to it.

  Across from the room, Chuck lingered by Gally's mattress, waiting expectantly for him to arise. Normally, Thomas saw them stepping out together in a way that looked almost brotherly. He honestly hadn't expected eyebrows to be able to care for someone else, but that had also been due to a face full of eggs. He didn't have much else to go on.

  "Leave him be. He won't be eating breakfast," Alby's voice could be heard clearly, and Chuck frowned as he tried to stir the man once more to no avail. Gally might as well have been in a coma. It was a tempting thought. Thomas could do well for some actual sleep.

  Following Newt onto the bunk floor, he turned to view the men's tactful leader. Alby's gaze was already near penetrating him, and he lifted his head to send Thomas a rather intimidating look. The fellow inmate could only nod in greeting and affirmation. He would get the job done somehow, and then Adam's malevolent expressions would no longer be directed towards Newt.

"Come on, love. I'm near starving to death," Newt informed, pushing past Thomas to lead the way to the door. Thomas could only look after him for a moment, quirking a brow in interest.

"Love?"

Newt didn't even turn around," Shut it, I'm tired."

  Thomas was following with a wide grin, already considering the morning a success.

  As everyone began to part for their first meal, Gally stared forward at the wall, turned away from anyone who may linger. His hands grasped his sheets, a numbness filtering through his entire body as he sunk. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. It was only the feeling of complete emptiness, taking him like a storm. Carefully, he picked up a small letter from underneath his pillow, tracing the small words with a blank stare. He hadn't even realized he was crying until the page was being corroded with blotches of smeared layers.

5 A.M.

  Thomas hadn't been hungry upon arrival, but he had been rather satisfied when the taste of his orange juice didn't come out tasting like pure violence brought on by a hobo with red bull showers. Every so often he'd meet the gaze of Adam, who was leant against the side of the wall packed by other men. He tried to ignore them, biting back the thought of what he would do later to keep him from coming closer. Finishing his drink, he smoothed a hand over the table and leaned forward to speak," how did you sleep?"

The blonde in question merely shrugged in response, muttering a simple reply," Fine. Just fine."

   Thomas almost couldn't contain himself. He bit back the small smirk that edged it's way onto his features," Newt-" and he played with the edge of his small carton," I won't hold it against you for enjoying a bit of cuddling."

Newt took in a deep breath, his control clearly a bit lost in translation," Tommy... We were not cuddling."

  "Okay. Okay," Thomas answered, trying to keep the peace, at least he was until his little impulses brought on more words. Newt was just about to take a bite of his eggs when they came," I enjoyed it."

"Bloody hell!" Newt nearly slammed his fork down, pushing his tray forward as he stood. He didn't say anything else, as he took off out of the mess hall, leaving Thomas only seconds to stand after him and blurt out past the crowd of inmates.

   "Newt! Come on, I was joking. The very idea of cuddling repulses me!" And as he called it out, he realized Newt had made it to the doors, only for him to stand in the center of the mess hall. Men eyed him for a long moment, some with raised brows and humorous smirks. He put a hand to his side, letting out a rough breath," Well dont everyone just stare at me. Let a guy take his shot."

2:00 P.M.

Stepping to the hall was uneventful most days. He'd get a weird look here or there, but for the most part no one really bothered Thomas. Adam was just a little shithead, but today it had seemed clear enough. Smoothing a hand down the wall, he stopped to look down at his shoes with a raised brow. It didn't normally feel like he was walking on jagged rocks. He kicked his foot a little, only to hear a chuckle from behind.

"Alby?" Thomas furrowed his brows, turning slightly to view the larger man. He hadn't exactly done the deed yet, mostly because he wasn't sure how.

"Under your mattress," the man informed.

"Under my what?"  
  
Alby moved forward to lean into whisper, a bit rough," The weapon. Its under your mattress. Unless you want to kill him with your bare hands."

  Thomas swallowed hard, his sudden breath caught in his chest as he tried to decide what the hell Alby meant by 'kill.' He cleared his throat, standing up a bit taller to peer at the man with a more determined gaze," You said I was just scaring him. Maybe a few bruises but-"

"I changed my mind. Kill him or I invite Adam over to your bunk myself," he whispered, pulling back to show he really was mad. The serious glint to his eyes held no remorse or shame for the threat. 

   "I can't-" and just as the words left, Alby had a hand to his shoulder, clenching a bit harder than he would have liked. Well, he hadn't expected the guy to have manners.

"I asked about you," Alby told him, a devious grin forming," A guard told me what you were in here for. If you can do that, you can finish off someone like Henry."

  And suddenly everything grew dark, a cloud of malicious swarms penetrated the very fabric of reality to take him into a place that he feared he'd never escape. Letting out a shaky breath, Thomas pulled away with wide eyes,"I-" words wouldn't come. They died on his tongue as soon as he felt the need to speak. He couldn't explain anything.

Alby patted his shoulder," Thought so. Have it done by tonight," and he walked off to leave Thomas completely lost within his own thoughts.

  6 P.M.

  Newt let out a sudden burst of laughter, and even the warmth it brought couldn't shield or cleanse Thomas from the void he'd been brought to. He messed with the small pencil in his hand, twirling it through his fingers as he stared intently to the gym floor.

  Beside him Frypan made a mockery of himself, lifting a weight with squinted eyes. He was sure Winston had said something funny, but it passed the bubble that surrounded him. It only burst when he felt the soft finger tips along the crook of his neck," Tommy? You alright?"

  Thomas blinked back the sudden daze and lifted his head to realize all three of the inmates were watching him with a mixture of expressions. He forced a smile, hoping he was as good a liar as he was annoying," I'm okay. I'm just a little tired is all."

"Bunks are open. Take a nap man," Frypan's offer was genuine, but he noticed the way Newt pulled back to peer at him with a look that told of his disbelief. He found it funny he was this easy to read for him, though Thomas had always been an open book for the most part.

   "I think I'll do that actually," Thomas said, wishing to be as far as he could from the looks he was recieving. He didn't want Newt worrying about the guy's sanity. His little comments and quips were easily forgiven, but to have a job given by Alby... A job that meant taking a man's life, he wasn't so sure anyone could. His own mother couldn't.

   He ran a hand across his face with a sigh," I'll see you guys around," and he stood up to part from them, unwilling to offer any other explanation. 

6:30 P.M.

  Gally kept to his mattress, staring at the wall as his stomach cried out for food. He hadn't been able to move, and he wasn't so sure if it was the sharp pain throughout his body or the numbness that followed. Another man had ventured into the bunks to sleep, and an hour later he was certain another had followed.

  The man sounded out of breath, paced even as he moved to the other side of the room. It took him only a moment to recognize the soft muttering of Thomas. He could barely make out the whispers, but he heard enough.

_For Newt._

  Of course he was going on about his boyfriend, but the state in which he said it was odd. It had him lifting his head a bit to watch discreetly as the burnette stood frozen in front of Henry's mattress, where the man lied asleep.

   His shoulders were tense, his hands clenched to fists at his side before he took a step forward. Gally furrowed his brows, a sharp gasp escaping him when he noticed the pocket knife. It was Alby's. The dark purple edge into the shaft of the blade was enough to tell him all he needed to know. Thomas had agreed to do his bidding, and he looked completely ruined for it.

   He watched with horror as Thomas lifted the blade, aiming for the man's throat. It was as if time itself had ceased to exist, and the man below bent it to his will. In one sharp motion, Gally watched as Thomas brought the knife down hard, dropping it to the ground where it clattered against the floor. Thomas remained still for a moment, and then he backed up completely to turn away- only to stop at the sight of Gally staring at him in the face.

"Gally? What happened to your face?"

They were words he hadn't been expecting, and he sat up suddenly with wide eyes," My face!?" He whispered harshly," What happened to you? You can't let Alby push you around."

Thomas bit his lip," Isn't that what you do?"

   And Gally found something then, perhaps the sudden courage or self destruction that came with words that made sharp ends."No... Not anymore."

Alby would learn what it was like to lose the upperhand, and he'd use Thomas and Newt to do it.


End file.
